Sześcioręki zdrajca(FF)
Sześcioręki zdrajca to FF opisujący początki Thraxxa i Blazera w organizacji mrocznych łowców. Prolog Szaleńcze wrzaski, ogień, kolorowe plamy. Mimo że widział jak rzez mgłę wiedział że musi uciekać, biegł, uciekał, jedyne co słyszał to wrzaski i wyzwiska zza pleców. Po godzinach niekończącej się bieganiny zobaczył ratunek, port. Wbiegł na pierwszy statek jaki zobaczył przepychając się między innymi kolorowymi plamami. Gdy dostał się na pokład ktoś zatrzymał wściekły tłum a statek ruszył. Nie zobaczył nic więcej, zemdlał. Rozdział 1 "Problematyczni koledzy" Thraxx obudził się po kilku godzinach, zobaczył wyspę. Nie była to wyspa z której pochodził, była zbyt dobrze ufortyfikowana. Nie zajęło mu długo by domyślić się gdzie dotarł, Odina. Najbardziej parszywe miejsce jakie mógł sobie wymyślić było o rzut kamieniem od niego, trafił idealnie. Kilkanaście minut później stał w szeregu wraz ze setką innych osób, wszyscy słuchali opancerzonego osiłka paplającego coś o Mrocznych Łowcach i zasadach panujących na Odinie. Dopiero gdy usłyszał słowa "próba sił" zaczął słuchać wielkoluda, -Jakieś pytania?-zapytał ochrypło gigant Ktoś z rzędu uniósł rękę ale natychmiastowo dostał w twarz pięścią. -Nie ma pytań!-warknął mięśniak unosząc rękę do następnego ciosu. Ciekawski rekrut prawie oberwał ale Thraxx natychmiastowo rzucił się pod rękę wielkiego blokując jego cios. -Ja mam jeszcze trzy ręce wolne a ty już tylko jedną, walczysz dalej?-burknął Thraxx unosząc pozostałe trzy ręce do ataku -Widzę że sprowadzili nam ciekawych rekrutów.-krzyknął wielki odpychając pająkoluda do szeregu drugą ręką.-A teraz wio na tor treningowy! Kto nie przebiegnie czterdzieści okrążeń poniżej trzydziestu minut dostaje dwieście batów! Tor przeszkód nie był taki łatwy jak Thraxx początkowo twierdził, mało brakowało a teraz ktoś siedziałby obok niego tłukąc go na śmierć. Jako że większość nowicjuszy nie dała rady odwołano ich trening więc Thraxx siedział na środku placu razem z dwudziestką innych nowicjuszy. Po chwili usłyszał rozmowę dwóch skakdi -Chłopie ten tor jest chory, prawie się tam połamałem. -Co ty nie powiesz. Słyszałem że nawet gościu z maską calix nie dał rady. -Co ty gadasz, nie wyrobił z calix? Przecież to nie możliwe. -Widać był słaby.-wtrącił się w rozmowę Thraxx -Albo my byliśmy zbyt dobrzy-burknął inny z nowicjuszy, prawdopodobnie vortixx -Wyobraźcie sobie że dla tych łowców to jest banalne.-burknał Thraxx-Mendy muszą być zwinni i szybcy jak cholera. -Pewnie są napakowani jakimiś mutagenami czy czymś- dodał jeden ze skakdi -Może. Nie wiem jak wy ale ja chcę mniej więcej rozeznać się w terenie, widzimy się potem-powiedział vortixx odchodząc -Cze.-odpowiedzieli mu chórem. Do wieczora Thraxx zdążył zapamiętać jedynie kawałek terenu przy wschodniej części wybrzeża, Gdy tylko zaczęło się ściemniać wszystkich nowych rekrutów zabrano na inny trening. tym razem była to arena. -No. Teraz do walki, jeden pada wchodzi następny!-krzyknął osiłek który jeszcze rano robił im wykłady Wszystko szło najzwyczajniej dopóki na arenę nie wszedł jakiś czerwony rekrut z kupą żelastwa, początkowo wszyscy nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu a nawet i wielkolud trener zachichotał, ale po chwili zrzedły wszystkim miny. Kupa żelastwa okazała się miotaczem ognia, jakimś cudem nie kończyło się w nim paliwo a czerwony rekrut zmiatał z areny każdego kto się na niej pojawił. Jednym któremu udało się stawić opór był jeden ze skakdi z którymi Thraxx rozmawiał. Świetnie blokował wszelkie ataki ogniem za pomocą tarczy ale gdy czerwony podbiegł do niego i powalił go uderzając bokiem miotacza gigant trener zaczął się denerwować. -Co jest! Jesteście takimi idiotami że nie potraficie pokonać kogoś kto do walki ma tylko kupę złomu?-krzyknął-Ty, czerwony! Jak ci jest? -Jestem Blazer, nie wiem po co ci to. Przecież i tak będziesz do mnie mówił czerwony. -Niech ci będzie czerwony, znaczy Blazer.-powiedział patrząc na rekrutów-Następny! Teraz ty pająkoludzie. Thraxx gdy tylko usłyszał że ma walczyć przestał logicznie myśleć, to co było na ringu to nie był Thraxx, to był kierujący się rządzą krwi zwierz. Zaatakował w mgnieniu oka i równie szybko dostał kulą ognia. Po kilku nieudanych próbach szarży zaczął opracowywać taktykę, jedyna szansa to ugryzienie przeciwnika i sparaliżowanie go. Zaczął doskakiwać coraz bliżej Blazera wykonując jak najwięcej akrobacji by utrudnić przeciwnikowi celowanie. W końcu dotarł do przeciwnika, oberwał miotaczem po głowie ale wbił się szczękami w przedramię wroga. -Aaa! Co jest! Upieprzył mnie dzikus jeden!-wrzasnął Blazer wyrywając się-Odwal się kanibalu! Czerwony wojownik wystrzelił kulę ognistą prosto w twarz pająkoluda uwalniając się, niestety po paru chwilach zaczął drętwieć aż w końcu nie mógł się ruszyć. -Co jest cholera!-wrzasnął niewyraźnie -Spokojnie, jak ci tam było, Blazer. Sparaliżowałem cię, przejdzie ci za godzinę. Gdy tylko wielkolud nadzorujący walkę zrozumiał co się stało wszedł na arenę -Dobra! Koniec walk! Wy skakdi zabierzcie go do kogoś kto go wyleczy! reszta ma wolne.-powiedział odchodząc gdzieś. Thraxx przeczesał w wolnym czasie całe wschodnie wybrzeże i znalazł sobie pustą, prawdopodobnie nie zauważoną jeszcze jaskinię. usypał sobie kupkę ziemi pod głową i usnął. Znowu widział to samo. Wściekła banda ludzi, ogień i szaleńczy bieg do doku. Wpadł na łódź i sen się urwał. Pająkolud obudził się i zobaczył w wejściu do jaskini jakiegoś vortixx -Szukają cię, nie mogą wymyślić odtrutki.-powiedział niechętnie -Ile minęło odkąd go ugryzłem? Mimo koszmarów które go dręczyły sześcioręki nie był zadowolony z tego że mu się przeszkadza, przepchnął się obok vortixx mało nie spychając go z drobnej ścieżki wiodącej nad wodą. -Chyba z dobre pół godziny albo coś koło tego. -Mówiłem że po godzinie mu przejdzie, niech sobie poleży te trzydzieści minut. Odpocznie przynajmniej. Po kilku minutach vortixx przekonał insektoida do współpracy i zaprowadził do miejsca w którym trzymano blazera. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej, był to mały, śmierdzący pokoik w którym jedynym źródłem światła była mała, ledwo świecąca żarówka. Obok blazera leżącego na jakimś stole siedziało dwóch chudzielców w potarganych szarych płaszczach. -W końcu jesteś!-wykrzyknął jeden-Coś ty mu wstrzyknął? -Oczekujesz że wiem co mam w ślinie? -Zye cfo? -Widzicie? Już może bełkotać, jest dobrze. Podczas gdy łowcy lekarze zajmowali się sześciorękim stworem i jego trucizną Blazer zaczął odzyskiwać czucie w kończynach. Gdy odzyskał pełną władzę nad ciałem natychmiastowo rzucił się na Thraxxa i przyłożył mu. -Jeszcze raz mnie ugryź pajacu to ci wyrwę wszystkie zęby! Po wymianie kilku ciosów walka dwóch rekrutów przeniosła się do korytarza a chudzielce leczący Blazera uciekli. Po kilkunastu minutach szarpaniny oba końce korytarz były zablokowane przez dwóch osiłków którzy prawdopodobnie mieli przerwać bój. Niestety gdy jeden z łowców przygwoździł Thraxxa do ziemi Blazer rozciął mu ramię sztyletem a Thraxx uwolnił się. -Chyba ktoś się na nas wkurzył-powiedział Blazer machając sztyletem próbując dosięgnąć nim gardła jednego z osiłków -Tak, pewnie tak. To jak drużyna? -Chwilowo może być. Dwójka rekrutów radziła sobie całkiem dobrze, Blazer unikał ataków topora jednego z przeciwników a Thraxx ukradł młot drugiego i rzucił nim prosto w twarz przeciwnika swojego czerwonego kompana. Gdy nowicjusze zaczynali myśleć że mają szansę, Thraxx oberwał w plecy z zaskoczenia a po chwili Blazer również leżał obok niego na podłodze, próbował się podnieść ale ktoś ogłuszył go kopniakiem w głowę. Obudzili się na posadzce w jakiejś sali, pierwsze co zobaczyli to TSO, niezbyt wesoły TSO. Wiedzieli że albo zginą albo ich okaleczy, tak czy siak nie będzie miło. -Cóż to miało być!-ryknięcie TSO było tak głośne że nowicjusze prawie ogłuchli-Najpierw paraliżujecie się zajmując czas medykom, później tłuczecie się tak że wasze obijanie słychać na głównym placu, a na koniec pobiliście moich ludzi! -Tak właściwie tylko jednego-powiedział blazer rozglądając się -Nie w tym rzecz! Mógłbym kazać Sentrakhowi was zabić ale jesteście tacy niesubordynowani że nawet wasze trupy będą pewnie sprawiać problemy. -Pewnie tak, sporo trzeba będzie kopać.-burknął Thraxx -Cicho!-szepnął Blazer i huknął pająkoluda w głowę -Znowu zaczynasz? No dawaj, mogę ci znowu wtłuc! -Dość!-TSO krzykiem uciszył rekrutów-Mam inne rozwiązanie, wyślę was jako szpiegów do metru nui. Macie zbierać dla mnie informacje i odebrać informacje od moich informatorów, jeśli spiszecie się dobrze to zapomnę o całej sprawie. -Nie sądzę żeby to był dobry pomysł wysyłać tam nowicjuszy.-wtrącił się Ancient wchodzący do sali -Decyzja zapadła Ancient. Niech ktoś zrobi im przyspieszony kurs, ruszają za tydzień. Zanim Thraxx i Blazer zdążyli choćby pomyśleć o protestowaniu dwóch innych łowców wytargało ich z sali i zabrało na tor treningowy. Zapowiadał się najgorszy tydzień życia dwóch nowicjuszy. -Wiesz że wysłałeś ich na pewną śmierć? -spokojnie Ancient, jeśli już w pierwszy dzień przysłali ich aż tutaj, to znaczy że są za głupi by umrzeć. Rozdział 2 "Droga do Miasta Legend" Po sześciu dniach treningu w zamknięciu w końcu pozwolono dwóm rekrutom wyjść na światło dnia, mieli przygotować sobie prowiant i wyruszyć do Metru Nui. Jednakże przez ostatnie sześć dni tak znienawidzili wyspę i samych łowców że gdy tylko spuścili z nich wzrok puścili się biegiem w stronę portu, nikt nawet ich nie zatrzymywał. Po chwili zabrali jakąś łódź i oddalili się od portu, mieli przy sobie tylko mapę ale nie obchodziło ich nic poza łodzią, chcieli się jak najszybciej wydostać. Wyruszyli z ogromną szybkością mimo że mieli jedynie dwie pary wioseł i malutki żagiel, wkróce Odina znikła z zasięgu ich wzroku. -W końcu się wydostaliśmy z tej dziury.-westchnął Thraxx -Taa, chociaż mogliśmy zabrać jakiś prowiant.-burknął blazer rozglądając się po łodzi -To ty mówiłeś żeby biec do portu. -Tak, bo ty marudziłeś że masz dość tamtej wyspy. -Cholera, i co teraz? -Mam jakąś mapę, jeśli się nie mylę możemy zatrzymać się na Xia albo u Karzahniego -Prędzej zeżrę ciebie niż wejdę tę wyspę tego świra. Poza tym minie chyba miesiąc zanim dostaniemy się na którąkolwiek z tych wysp. -Na Xia nie mamy co szukać prowiantu więc do Metru Nui dotrzemy pół martwi, zwłaszcza że pewnie spotkamy jakiś sztorm. Thraxx spojrzał na mapę Blazera szukając jakiegoś "przystanku" -A to? Zakaz? Co to za nazwa jest. -Po pierwsze to nie po drodze, A po drugie to tam mieszkają skakdi. -I co z tego, wielki mi problem okraść bandę idiotów z paru tobołków i łodzi. Tydzień temu pokonałeś tym swoim żelastwem chyba dwudziestu skakdi, że nie wspomnę o reszcie tych świrów. -Problem jest taki że to było dwudziestu skakdi po kolei , a na zakazie będzie dwustu skakdi na raz. -To się przekradniemy! -Przez całą wyspę? -Ja wiosłuję. -Dobra, niech ci będzie. Po dniach płynięcia przez puste wody dwaj łowcy byli zmęczeni i znudzeni do tego stopnia że nawet się nie ruszali, ale w pewnym momencie Thraxx zauważył coś na horyzoncie. -Blazer patrz!-pająkolud wydarł się tak że prawdopodobnie usłyszeli go już w Metru Nui -Co jest? -Widzisz to ciemne na horyzoncie? -No i co? -To już nie jest lwia ziemia simba. yyyyyy znaczy się, wyspa! -I co z tego jesteśmy dwa dni płynięcia od niej a ja mam już dość tego oceanu. Thraxx chwycił za wiosła i zaczął machać nimi jak oszalały a po kilku godzinach byli zaledwie kilometr od wyspy -Wiesz że to Xia? -Przynajmniej odpoczniemy gdzieś gdzie nie będziemy musieli się martwić o wypadnięcie z łodzi. Po paru minutach Blazer i zmachany Thraxx w końcu wyszli na brzeg wyspy, siedli obok łodzi i zaczęli planować dalszą drogę. planowanie jednak zakłócił im krzyk jakiegoś vortixx, był uzbrojony, dobrze uzbrojony. -Intruzi!- krzyknął, a po chwili wraz z nim było jeszcze dziesięciu. -Pięknie...-warknął Blazer- to jak Thraxx? Tłumaczymy im się? -O ile umiesz wytłumaczyć coś przymułowi z bronią to tak. Tuż po tych słowach w dwójkę towarzyszy poleciała seria rhotuka i kanoka, a po chwili rzuciła się w ich stronę spora grupa wojowników -Blazer chyba powinniśmy wiać. -Spokojnie, będzie dobrze-powiedział Blazer celując miotaczem w stronę nadbiegającej grupy -Nie wiem jak ty ale mi nie pasuje wizja bycia roztarganym na strzępy przez jakichś pantoflarzy z bronią. -A kto ci niby pajęczarzu mówił że to oni nas zatłuką?- gdy tylko przeciwnicy zbliżyli się wystarczająco Blazer wystrzelił w stronę bandy vortixx serię kul ognia. Niestety nie zrobiło to wiele, paru vortixx zachwiało się na nogach niektórzy się wywrócili ale czterech dobiegło do Blazera i zaczęli machać bronią na oślep, oberwał nie tylko blazer ale i vortixx atakujący go, po paru ciosach blazer użył swojej calix i wyskoczył z grupki przeciwników zostawiając tłukących się nawzajem vortixx. -Hej Blazer! Do łodzi i won mi stąd dogonię cię!-wykrzyknął Thraxx parując ciosy pięciu vortixx-tylko mi się nie wlecz bo nam łódź podziurawią, a wtedy to ja cię zabiję nie oni! Blazer dobiegł do łodzi i zaczął odpływać tworząc ścianę ognia przed każdym nadlatującym pociskiem, po chwili był już dość daleko od wyspy. -Cholera! Blazer!-Thraxx w tej chwili wyrwał wrogom bronie z rąk i wyrzucił do wody-Przepraszam panów ale nie zostanę na obiedzie, żegnam. Pająkolud rzucił się do wody i zaczął ścigać odpływającego przyjaciela, po kilku minutach dogonił łódź i siedzącego w niej Blazera. -Blazer idioto, kazałem ci odpłynąć od brzegu i na mnie czekać! -Wolałem żebyś przepłynął kilka metrów, niż płynąć do metru nui na trocinach. Nowicjusze skierowali się w stronę Zakazu i dopóki nie stracili Xia z oczu obok ich łodzi cały czas przelatywały najrozmaitsze rodzaje pocisków, od kul armatnich po rhotuka. Stracili wyspę z oczu dopiero wieczorem jako że musieli opłynąć jej większą część by dostać się na Zakaz. Dwóch łowców tak przyzwyczaiło się do świstów i plusków pocisków którymi do nich strzelano większość dnia że cisza która wokół nich panowała zaczynała ich denerwować, w końcu zasnęli. Obudzili się za kratami a po pewnym czasie dowiedzieli się że kilku skakdich znalazło ich na wybrzeżu. -Cholera! Mówiłem ci że dorwie nas sztorm!-krzyknął Blazer -Taa, miało być dwustu skakdi na raz a jest jeden strażnik i kraty.-syknął Thraxx chwytając za kraty w celi wszystkimi rękami. -Co ty chcesz niby zrobić? -Jak to co? Rozerwę kraty i zwiewamy. -To się nie może udać. -Nie bądź takim pesymistą Blazer, warto spróbować.-Thraxx próbował rozerwać kraty ale udało mu się je tylko trochę rozchylić -Mówiłem że nie dasz rady. -Zamknij się i przełaź. -Co? -Jak to co? Przełaź na drugą stronę-syknął Thraxx próbując rozchylić kraty jeszcze bardziej -Nie zmieszczę się przez to. -Albo ty się zmieścisz chudzielcu albo ja cię przez to przepchnę, nie będę tu siedział do śmierci.-powiedział pająkolud popychając Blazera w stronę krat. Po kilku nieudanych próbach ucieczki do ich celi podszedł jakiś skakdi -Co wy do chole...aagh-nie zdążył dokończyć bo Thraxx chwycił go za gardło i wciągnął do celi, a przynajmniej wciągnął to co nie urwało się między kratami. -Proszę, jak ten kolega nie ma klucza to pewnie w reszcie będzie. -Ile razy już tak komuś zrobiłeś? Bo wyglądało jakbyś połowę życia spędził na przeciąganiu ludzi przez szczeliny.-burknął blazer przeszukując szczątki skakdi strażnika. -Masz klucz? Wytrych? Cokolwiek? -Nie. Ale mamy trupa a to się im chyba nie spodoba. -To są Skakdi, możesz tego trupa zabrać na zewnątrz, nikt nie zwróci uwagi. Blazer miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszał kroki. Obaj nowicjusze nasłuchiwali zbliżającego się odgłosu aż za kratami ujrzeli znajomych Skakdi z Odiny. -Co wy tu!?-krzyknęli jednocześnie -Jak to co? Wy tępaki ukradliście złą łódź.-odparł pierwszy Skakdi -I wysłali nas żeby dać wam ułomom nową.-dodał drugi -Więc na Odinie już wiedzą o naszej wizycie na Xii?-zapytał Thraxx -Ta, o Zakazie też. -To może nas wypuścicie?-Zaproponował czerwony łowca Po kilkunastu minutach czterej łowcy dotarli do doków i wyruszyli na łodziach, Skakdi prawdopodobnie na Odine, a przygłupy skierowali się do Metru-Nui. Wszystko szło by perfekcyjnie, gdyby nie to że nie mieli mapy. -Jak to nie zabrałeś mapy robalu!?-wydarł się Blazer -Ty jakoś miałeś czas zwinąć tą ziejącą ogniem kupę złomu!-Bronił się sześcioręki- eeeh... walić mapy. Kurs, hmmmmm, tam! -Wskazałeś losowy kierunek. -Morda i odpalaj silniki papryka.-warknął pająkolud Rozdział 3: "W Karzahni mają kisiel." uwagi na głupotę Thraxxa zamiast w Metru-Nui wylądowali w środku sztormu, co gorsza w prądzie prowadzącym do Karzahni. Gdy zorientowali się gdzie są było za późno na odwrót. -Blazer! T-to j-je-jest Ka-ka-kaa- Thraxx nie mógł nawet wymówić nazwy wyspy. -Nie trzęś dupą pajęczarzu. To tylko wyspa ci złomiarze nic nam nie zrobią. -Nie o złomiarzy się martwię.- burknął ponuro Przy brzegu wyspy Thraxx wyczuł dziwną woń. Zaczął przeszukiwać prowiant oraz najbliższe otoczenie, w końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał w nadziei że nie oszalał. -Stary ty też czujesz kisiel? -Że co niby? Blazer nie uzyskał odpowiedzi ponieważ jego przyjaciel ruszył w głąb wyspy. Dobiegli pod podejrzaną jaskinie, gdzie spotkał ich niecodzienny widok. Wszędzie walał się kisiel, i co dziwne matoranie, mimo że trafili na Karzahni, nie mieli żadnych uszkodzeń fizycznych. -Co to cholera?-wyburczał ponuro pająkolud- myślałem że to Karzahni. -To jest Karzahni... -Aaach witajcie podróżnicy- przerwał mu jeden z matoran- co sprowadza was do naszej świątyni wielkiego Kiślostwora? -Chwila, gdzie?- sześcioręki zapytał z nadzieją że to żart. - Świątynia czego? -Świątynia Kiślostwora.-odpowiedział- a ja jestem kapłan Budyń. Gdy tylko matoranin się przedstawił Thraxx i Blazer rykneli śmiechem. Kapłan spokojnie czekał aż łowcy się uspokoili i kontynuował. -Więc czego szukacie podróżnicy? -Yyy... my jesteśmy tu przypad... hyuuf- pająkolud oberwał łokciem w brzuch. -Kolega chciał powiedzieć że chcemy dostać się do Metru-Nui.- powiedział Blazer -Aach, miasto niewiernych tak? Dobrze, użyczymy wam naszej Olmak, jeśli wy wpierw pomożecie nam. -Świetnie, co niby za to chcecie? Zamordować Toa, zlikwidować Turaga? Zapłacić w natu..- Sierpowy od Thraxxa przymknął ogniomiota zanim skończył. -Cóż, jest to proste. Naszą Olmak ukradziono, pomóżcie nam ją odzyskać, i zabierzcie nas ze sobą. Thraxx odciągnął kompana na bok i zaczął narzekać - Zgłupiałeś?! Myślisz że czemu te debile tu siedzą? Ta ich "Olmak" to pewnie kupa galarety w kształcie maski. -Co niby chcesz zrobić? Tą szajs łódką nigdy nie dostaniemy się na miejsce. Podczas ich rozmowy kapłan Budyń gdzieś zniknął a dwóch łowców spędziło godziny na kłótni o to czy powinni interesować się szalonymi wyspiarzami. W końcu uzgodnili plan, gdy wyspiarze przestali się nimi interesować rozpoczęli ulepszanie łodzi którą przypłynęli zanim szaleńcy z wioski obudzili się łódź była ukończona. -Ok zapała, zbieramy się, czekaj jeszcze zabiorę jakieś zapasy, myślisz że skapną się jak im zniknie chata? -A co mnie to, nic nam i tak nie zrobią. Zebrali co mogli, już mieli wyruszać ale ich łódź zniknęła, tak samo jak wszyscy matoranie z wioski. -Thraxx. -No? -Budyń nas wykiwał. - wburczał Blazer prawie płacząc ze śmiechu - Gościu z najgłupszym imieniem we wszechświecie zrobił z nas idiotów. -Zostaje chyba tylko szukać kogoś kto nam załatwi łódź. -Thraxx ruszył w głąb wyspy - Chodź zanim ktoś jeszcze nas wykiwa. Po godzinach gubienia się po najdziwniejszych miejscach trafili na obraz istnego piekła, w mgle ze smogu i dymu szwędali się matoranie najróżniejszych żywiołów, wszyscy potwornie zdeformowani, ich kończyny powykręcane w niemożliwe sposoby, z różnymi rodzajami blach powbijanymi w niektóre miejsca jako "implanty".Ziemia była pełna jeszcze bardziej zdeformowanych trupów a Blazer mógł przysiąc że kilka z nich jeszcze mrugało. Wszyscy żyjący matoranie byli jak w transie, jedni przenosili ciała na większe sterty, inni pracowali przy piecach i kuźniach. Żaden z nich nawet nie zauważył dwóch łowców. Thraxx z ciekawości złapał jednego z matoran za nogę i uniósł do góry nogami, trzymał go tak przez chwilę i w końcu oderwał mu głowę. Ku zaskoczeniu obu łowców, nikt nie zareagował, nikt nawet nie spojrzał się w ich stronę by sprawdzić co się stało. Po chwili dwóch onu-matoran podeszło do nich, odtargało ciało martwego towarzysza na jedną ze stert trupów i znikło we mgle. -Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy pajęczarzu? - Jęknął Blazer -Włamaliśmy się do przedsionka piekła. Lepiej módl się by gospodarz o nas nie wiedział. Tymczasem w twierdzy TSO -Ci idioci jeszcze nie dotarli do miasta!? -Mówiłem żeby ich teleportować. -Nie, musiałem przygotować naszych ludzi w Metru-Nui na tych baranów, ale teraz to nie ważne. Pewnie gniją na jakimś zadupiu wszechświata, takim jak Karzahni. Spowrotem w Karzahni -Ej zapała, ty też się czujesz jakby ktoś gdzieś daleko nas wyzywał? -Przymknij się i pomóż mi wyciągnąć tego trupa! -Czym niby różni się ten od pozostałych trzydziestu? -Wyjmuj go! Thraxx wyrwał ciało ze sterty i zauważył czemu jego wspólnik tak bardzo chciał je dostać. -Czy to jest Olmak? -Uszkodzona, ale tak. Daj, może uda mi się ją naprawić. -Umiesz naprawiać maski? -Pff, zanim zostałem łowcą to wykuwałem maski codziennie.- warknął Blazer wyrywając Olmak z rąk Thraxxa - Ta maska ma tylko małę pęknięcie, niby nie ważne, ale jesli użyjesz pękniętej Olmak możesz dostać się na miejsce w kawałkach, albo może cię wysłać na międzywymiarowe zadupie, do końca twojego życia. Po paru minutach i kilkunastu oparzeniach Blazer skończył naprawę maski. Gdy miał otwierać portal jakaś wysoka istota uniosłą go za maskę i trzasnęła nim o grunt -Nawet się nie przywitaliście, a już uciekacie? - gdy Thraxx spojrzał w stronę z której dochodził głos, ujrzał znokautowanego towarzysza, i to czego obawiał się najbardziej, władcę tej krainy, Karzahniego. -A czego oczekiwałeś? Nikt normalny nie zostałby w tym piekle dobrowolnie. - Warknął Blazer - Oddaj nam Olmak a więcej nas nie zobaczysz. -Odać wam TĘ maskę? Nie ma mowy, to moja droga w którekolwiek miejsce z tej wyspy. Z jej pomocą, mogę opanować cały wszechświat. - Karzahni śmiał się złowieszczo - To mój bilet do wolności. -Nie, to nasz bilet do Metru-Nui! - Blazer wystrzelił w stronę tytana strumień ognia i wyrwał mu z rąk Olmak Thraxx, nie widząc innej opcji niż walka, dobiegł do Karzahniego złapał jego lewe ramie dwiema rękami i zaczął tłuc go pozostałymi czterema. Po kilku ciosach pająka jeden podbródkowy od tytana wyrzucił go w stertę trupów. Blazer wystrzelił we władcę wyspy serię kul ognia, lecz ten rozbił je wszystkie swoim łańcuchem. Dało mu to na tyle czasu by się zbliżyć i dźgnąć tytana w brzuch sztyletem, nie zrobiło to jednak na nim wrażenia, Karzahni jednym kopniakiem polwalił przeciwnika, już miał wdeptać jego czaszkę w piach, ale rzucił się na niego Thraxx. Pająkolud trzymając się na plecach tytana próbował złamać jego kark, lub go udusić, przeciwnik jednak złapał go za rękę i rzucił na ziemię obok Blazera.Gdy łowcy spróbowali wstać Karzahni użył mocy swojej maski, pokazał im wizje ich największych strachów. Thraxx upadł spowrotem i zaczął wrzeszczeć z przerażenia, ale Blazer uniósł się i oślepił zdziwionego tytana kulą ognia. Wyrwał Olmak oślepionemu i otworzył portal wciągając tam Thraxxa. Gdy Karzahni odzyskał wzrok zdążył tylko ujrzeć zamykający się portal.Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Blacktopa